


El secreto del rey (The King's Secret)

by Wendy_SPY



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Beta Clint Barton, Fluff, Game of Thrones References, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Kings & Queens, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Una carava lleva con ellos un secreto, y un valioso tesoro, cuyo destino es las manos de un valiente Capitán.





	El secreto del rey (The King's Secret)

**Author's Note:**

> Historia escrita para el intercambio, organizado por la página WooHo Shin, para el evento "Special Stony Christmas 2018". 
> 
> Dedicado con mucho cariño para @Starfugaz, lamento mucho la tardanza, el mundo conspiró para que estuviera lejos de mi computadora. Pero ahora que está aquí, sólo espero que lo disfrutes. No creo que sea lo que tenías en mente, es más, estoy segura que no lo es, pero ojala no te parezca tan malo, está hecho con mucho amor y entusiasmo, lo juro.

Los cascos de los caballos se hundían en la nieve de mediados de invierno, el carruaje apenas y podía surcar el camino serpenteante que atravesaba el llamado “bosque de los lobos”. Los hombres que lo custodiaban llevaban gruesas capas con capuchas, en sus rostros apenas eran visibles los ojos, pues su boca y nariz eran cubiertos por una capa de tela que asemejaba más a una malla. 

El silencio reinaba en el camino; interrumpido por el aullar del viento entre las copas de los árboles, o el rechinar del carruaje, así como de los relinchos ocasionales de los enormes potros. Los llamados caballos percherones eran gruesos, con pelaje en las patas, avanzaban más lentos que los caballos usuales para viajes, pero servirían en caso de ataque de lobos, algo regular en la zona. 

El castillo que los viajeros tenían como destino pudo ser visible cuando llegaron a un terreno elevado. 

La formación estaba conformada por cinco jinetes, además del carruaje que ocupaba la parte interior. 

Avanzaban tranquilos, hasta que uno de los jinetes frontales, aquel con la capucha purpura, hizo una seña con la mano a la persona a su lado, la dueña de la capucha azul asintió y dio un vistazo hacía atrás cómo seña de lo que ocurría, sabiendo que su líder ya era consciente de lo que se avecinaba.  

Los cinco jinetes llevaron las manos a sus armas, de manera discreta, dentro de las enormes capas de tela que los cubrían; cuando el ataque llegó, estuvieron listos.  

Una banda de ladrones cayó de los árboles y rodeó la caravana, haciendo que los caballos relincharan, golpeando con sus grandes patas a algunos de los atacantes, que ahora de cerca y aunque intentarán verse como simplemente asaltantes de caminos, sus habilidades dejaban ver que eran caballeros bien entrenados. 

Pese a eso, no parecían rival para los que iban a caballo, cuyo acero atravesaba la carne, que por el disfraz, estaba descubierta de algún metal que la protegiera. La sangre caliente comenzaba a hacer charcos en la nieve, y los caballos hacían un gran alboroto. 

Aunque la batalla era simple distracción, dos hombres se dirigieron libres hasta el carruaje, recibiendo ambos un patada a mitad del rostro, que los mandó al suelo aturdidos. Cuando intentaron levantarse, con espadas en la mano, el cuello de uno fue atacado por una daga, haciendo que cayera inerte al suelo, y el otro se vio sorprendido por un nuevo golpe que lo lanzó contra el asesino de su compañero, recibiendo una suerte parecida, con la misma daga en el centro del pecho, hasta que la sangre empezó a brotar de su boca. 

—Gracias Sir Howlett—el Omega adolescente bajó del carruaje y el hombre frente a él se quitó la capucha, revelando a un Alpha varonil quien sólo le dedicó una sonrisa media y de lado, volteando al frente, dónde el intercambio de espadas y flechas terminó. 

El último hombre que corría, fue alcanzado por un tiro preciso, del arquero que estaba de pie en la montura de su caballo con un perfecto equilibrio.

Al finalizar las cinco personas voltearon a ver al hombre que era su principal preocupación.

—¿Todo bien Stark? —una Alpha rubia se descubrió de la capucha, contemplando la espalda del hombre frente a ella, que había bajado de su caballo, para contemplar a los hombres muertos. 

—Lady Carol, ¿reconoce las habilidades que acabamos de enfrentar? 

—Entrenamiento de las islas de la Hydra—pronunció ésta.

—Pero su acero no es de allí, Tony—un Beta descendió de su caballo, para ponerse al lado de quien era su mejor amigo.

—Eso es lo que observo Rhodey, las espadas parecen hechas por un... fuego distinto. !Muchacho¡

—¿Si su majestad? —el adolescente presente corrió a su lado.

—Peter, te he dicho que me llames Tony. No “su majestad”, eres mi ahijado. 

—Lo siento... Tony.

—Echa algunas de las armas al carruaje, busca variedad; dagas, espadas, pequeños cuchillos. Las analizaremos al llegar. 

—Sí, claro que sí, enseguida, su maje... Tony —el chico ayudado por el mismo Alpha con el que antes había hecho equipo, comenzó a recoger las armas. 

—Deben admitir que eso fue divertido—el arquero Beta sonrió desde su caballo, recostado ligeramente hacía atrás—y es una pista hasta esos idiotas. 

—No te diviertas demasiado, tenemos una misión, Clint—le recordó Carol, volviendo a ponerse la capucha. —¿No quieres cambiarte al carruaje en lo que resta del camino? —preguntó esta vez al que ahora se había descubierto como el rey de los presentes. 

—Depende, ¿me acompañara dentro, Lady Carol? 

—¡Tony! —regañó Rhodey.

—Chiste amigo, solo un chiste—se defendió tomando las riendas de su montura. 

Ante la queja, la mujer le sonrió al Beta de un modo dulce que éste correspondió. 

El camino siguió como lo habían llevado hasta ahora, en silencio y en un análisis completo de sus alrededores, ninguno creía que fuera a existir una doble emboscada, pero con los rumores que volaban entre los distintos reinos, era algo complicado. Sabía que estaban asediando su territorio. 

Las horas transcurrieron, con la nieve volviéndose más espesa a su paso, aunque el camino se volvió también más despejado.

Cruzaron por una aldea, dónde las personas sólo se asomaban con curiosidad por las ventanas, ninguno se atrevía a salir. El frío era demasiado intenso, y a menos que hubiera razones, cómo aquellos que iban a cortar leña, o los que salían a traer agua al pozo, ninguno deseaba abandonar su morada. 

Llegaron a los pies del castillo, que no era otra que una resistencia militar, en la que el vigilante se asomó desde arriba del puente que pasaba por el río congelado.

—¡Identifíquense!

Tony descubrió su rostro y miró hacía arriba. 

—¡Que le informen al Capitán Rogers, que el Rey Anthony Edward Stark II, está aquí para verlo! 

Al instante se escuchó una gran cantidad de movimiento al otro lado de la puerta, mucho movimiento, los engranes fueron bajando, dejando el camino libre a los viajeros, que entraron en la misma formación que llevaban, siendo recibidos por una comitiva de soldados, que se formó en señal de respeto al recién llegado monarca. 

Al frente de ellos, un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro se acercó a Tony, haciendo primero una reverencia, para luego extender su mano, y estrechar al rey en un cálido abrazo.

—¿Dónde está ese amigo tuyo? Es urgente que hable con él, Bucky. 

—Está dando una ronda al perímetro, ha habido movimientos sospechosos en la zona costera. Volverá hoy antes del anochecer. Aunque si es tan urgente, podríamos enviar a un mensajero con un caballo descansado, podría hacerlo volver a media tarde. 

—Es urgente, pero no tanto para arriesgar la vida de un muchacho en una carrera—el rey ajustó su capucha para el frío. —Aunque los chicos y yo agradeceríamos algo caliente de comer, y quizá una cama  para descansar. 

El Alpha y sargento James Buchanan Barnes, miró a espaldas del rey, observando a su comitiva, haciendo un gesto de asentimiento a modo de saludo, sonriendo especialmente a uno de los hombres que conformaban el grupo del rey. 

—Estoy seguro que Barton agradecerá tú cama—le dijo palmeando su hombro. 

El Alpha no dijo nada, sólo hizo un gesto con la mano, para que las personas ingresaran al castillo; saludando a cada uno en el proceso, y con cierta mirada especial al arquero. 

Comieron y descansaron lo suficiente. Tony pidió que instalaran sus cosas en la habitación del Capitán, y al mismo tiempo que le llevaran las armas que recogieron , para analizarlas durante el día. 

Hacía un par de pruebas a los mangos de las dagas, cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría. Estando concentrado en su trabajo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba, algo que le ocurría muy a menudo. 

—Su majestad...

Tony se irguió del escritorio, y se giró a sonreír al enorme Alpha rubio, que le miraba con ojos de escrutinio y alegría al mismo tiempo. Con una curiosidad que parecía disfrazar el deseo de estrechar al hombre frente a él entre sus brazos.

—Capitán...

—Quisiera expresar mi alegría, pero dado que nos vimos apenas cinco días atrás, tu travesía inesperada debe ser por algo... grave. Ni siquiera enviaste un mensaje.

—Y aun así alguien supo que yo estaba de camino aquí, las noticias vuelan demasiado rápido Capitán. Lo que vengo a decirle... es complicado, es en un momento poco propicio, estamos por terminar la guerra con las islas de Hydra, usted ha dirigido la mayoría de las incursiones, hablé con Nick y considera que esto puede ser aprovechado por el enemigo, o puede ser aprovechado por nosotros.

—Tony, por favor, dime lo que ocurre de manera directa. 

—Estoy embarazado—soltó en un chasqueó de lengua, dejando congelado al otro. 

—¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchó Capitán, aprovechamos muy bien su tiempo en la corte, y lo que hicimos rindió frutos. 

—Oh por... no puede, pero estabas tomando el té. 

—No es siempre efectivo, además Lady Van Dyne, se encargó de ilustrarme e informarme, qué debido a lo recurrentes, y entusiastas que éramos con nuestras actividades más el vino que ingiero, el té que fabrican para evitar la concepción, es poco efectivo. 

Steve llevó una mano a pasearse por su cabello, ni siquiera se había quitado la pesada malla, en cuanto escuchó que Anthony estaba allí para verlo corrió a su habitación. Ahora allí, y al tener la noticia, apenas y podía procesarlo, lo estaba haciendo lentamente... y cuando las implicaciones políticas pasaron, tomó al rey entre sus brazos, besándole con una pasión abrazadora, que no sorprendió al rey.

—Seremos padres, Tony—le susurró contra los labios.

—Lo seremos, Steve. Pero hay que... hacer las cosas rápido. No tengo muy buena fama, soy un rey que es un Omega, esa fue una desventaja desde que empecé a gobernar. Ahora un hijo fuera del matrimonio, no se ve nada bien. Virginia ha hecho todo lo posible porque nadie se entere, pero los rumores vuelan.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

—Dos lunas, aproximadamente. Se empezará a notar pronto. 

Steve asintió y deslizó sus manos por dentro de la ropa del que había sido su amante desde hacía un par de años, hundiendo también su rostro en el cuello, que deseó marcar en tantas ocasiones. 

—¿Entonces... estás diciendo que nosotros podemos...?

—Cuando  iniciamos esto, apenas había ascendido al trono, y tú eras un simple soldado. Ahora la gente me respeta, y tú te has ganado tú puesto como Capitán, la verdad es... La verdad es que necesito que seas un rey a mi lado.

—Parece un sueño que me estés proponiendo matrimonio.

—Ni te emociones, Rogers, es por el bebé—le dijo presionando sus mejillas con una pequeña sonrisa, que dejaba entrever a Steve, que aquello, dentro de todo, parecía una travesura de su pareja. 

No lo dijo en voz alta, pero lo pensó, le gustaba creer que Anthony lo hizo a propósito para tener algo que les hiciera estar juntos. Le estrechó entre sus brazos con verdadero amor, hasta elevarle en ellos  y llevarle hasta la cama.

—Supongo que ya no se puede perder nada—Tony le sonrió, mientras con manos traviesas y muy hábiles, de muchas ocasiones y mucha experiencia, comenzaban a despojarle de la armadura.

—Es una celebración su majestad—le dijo Steve, haciendo reír a su ahora prometido, para acallar esa risa con un beso. 

**\----********----**

Steve abrió los ojos a mitad de la noche, se removió en la cama, sorprendido de que Tony hubiera logrado salir de ella, sin ser detectado. Su querido rey, y ahora esposo, tenía hábitos de dormir complicados y  con su embarazo avanzando, él hacía lo posible por cuidarle y que descansara las horas que debía; sin duda la misión más complicada a la que había hecho frente.

Salió del lecho matrimonial, colocándose una capa ligera, el invierno pasó, la primavera derritió la nieve, y en los jardines ya comenzaba a soplar la calidez del verano. Buscó en el cuarto de trabajo de éste, pero no le encontró, no quería preguntarle tampoco a ningún guardia o criado del palacio, hacer eso terminaba en despertar a todo ser viviente dentro, y no quería eso.

Salió con sigilo, hasta pasear entre los arbustos de rosas blancas, asomándose hasta un balcón escondido, que daba una excelente vista del reino que ahora gobernaban. Allí fue donde encontró a Tony. En su perfil era obvio que no faltaba mucho tiempo para que diera a luz a su hijo,  tenía un semblante tranquilo, e iluminado por las estrellas. 

—Tony... —le llamó con dulzura, avanzando hasta dónde éste estaba parado. 

—Siempre digo que puedo hacer y resolver todo, siempre creo que tengo todas las respuestas y la manera de tener éxito. 

—Es... algo odioso, pero es algo de ti, que he aprendido amar—Steve habló despacio y se situó tras él, deslizando sus manos hasta que éstas se apoyaron con naturalidad en el vientre de su esposo.

—Pero la verdad es que no es así, la verdad es que...no me lo tomo tan a la ligera. Tengo tantas dudas, tantos miedos, de fallarles a todos, no quería asumir ésta posición. Nunca quise ser rey, mi padre no quería que yo fuera rey.

—Todos comentemos errores, y todos tenemos fallas, pero lo importantes es levantarnos, seguir adelante, y no rendirnos, no hacerlo nunca. Las cosas estarán bien, Tony, las islas de Hydra fueron conquistadas, la paz se ha instaurado, aunque siempre es atacada, la mantendremos juntos.

—Lo sé, — dijo con simpleza—y pensé que no podría ser rey, que no podría ganar la guerra,  y estuve a punto de pensar que no sería un buen padre, pero —Tony se giró entre sus brazos y enmarcó el rostro del ex Capitán—pude ser rey, porque te tenía a ti, pude ganar la guerra porque peleaste a mi lado, y sé que seré un gran padre, si tú estás conmigo.

—Incluso aunque no lo esté, lo serás—le aseguró Steve, besando su frente de forma amorosa, inclinándose a repasar con su nariz, la marca que el Omega llevaba en el cuello. —Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, me diste un hogar cuando no tenía nada, nos diste una vida, a Bucky, a mí. Ahora me darás un hijo. Stark tú has construido esto, nuestra felicidad es tú mejor obra. 

—Nuestro hijo lo será... Lady Van Dyne, asegura que será un varón, probablemente un Alpha. 

—¿Ya pensaste en algún nombre? 

Tony sonrió. 

—Robb... Robb Stark. 

—Robb—Steve colocó una mano en el pronunciado vientre, cómo si saludara a la creatura y luego besó de manera dulce a su Omega—será un gran rey.

—Lo será. 

** \---- *******---- **

 

 

_Robb_ _Stark nació siendo un Alpha forjado en el invierno, fue el primero de cuatro_ _hijos,  contrajo_ _nupcias_ _aún_ _siendo príncipe, con Jamie Barnes, Alpha y jefe de la guardia real._ _Asumiendo  posteriormente_ _el trono, y permitiendo el retiro de sus padres  a las llamadas Islas del Verano, también conocidas_ _como_ _“Los_ _Angeles_ _”, por las enormes figuras de piedra que las custodiaban, y que ahora eran vista de la feliz pareja a diario._

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.   
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
